


«Little Forks» и «Merrythoughts»

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вот так всё и происходит. Почти всегда.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: Little Forks and Merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217862) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



Вот так всё и происходит...

Пора спать. Ему пять лет. Майкрофт уже в своей постели и увлечённо читает книгу. Шерлок же, неугомонный, как всегда, совершенно не хочет спать. Гувернантка уже привыкла к этому, и, несмотря на то, что с Шерлоком весьма непросто справиться, очень его любит и делает всё для того, чтобы отвлечь.

− Смотри, Шерлок. − Гувернантка указывает на небо, которое видно в проёме широко открытого окна. Он смотрит. − Звезда. Первая звезда. Ты видишь её?

Он видит и кивает.

− Загадай желание, Шерлок.

− Что-что?

− Желание.

− Зачем? − спрашивает он. Он не понимает. Он не может этого понять.

− Зачем? − Рассмеявшись, гувернантка ерошит его волосы, что Шерлока немного раздражает. − Потому что так _делают_.

Он действительно озадачен. 

− Звезда − просто большой шар из горячих взрывающихся газов: водород и гелий, углерод и азот, кислород и железо. Зачем загадывать желание, глядя на _неё_?

Громко вздохнув, Майкрофт шелестит страницами книги. Шерлок игнорирует его. Гувернантка просто смеётся и, взяв Шерлока за руку, подводит его к окну. Она не знает, что с ним делать.

− Давай. Закрой глаза и загадай желание.

Пожелание на звезду? Серьёзно? Даже в этом возрасте он знает, что это бесполезно. Но, поскольку данное действо кажется для неё очень важным, он делает то, что она просит, по крайней мере закрывает глаза.

− Не говори мне, − напоминает она ему.

− О, я не буду, − уверяет он её, закатывая глаза под веками.

− Иначе оно не сбудется.

− Да.

Он старается быть вежливым, поскольку очень любит эту гувернантку, к тому же она с ним дольше, чем другие. (Но не намного дольше, потому что несколько дней спустя она просто _уволилась_ , и к этому имеет некоторое отношение чрезмерное количество времени, которое она проводила с его отцом, и тот факт, что Шерлок поджёг ковёр в спальне. Это всех расстроило, но в этом нет его вины: он просто хотел увидеть, горят ли белые свечи быстрее, чем цветные; они не горят быстрее, к тому же он случайно роняет одну свечу, и, ну, в общем, ковёр горит _очень_ быстро). Он _хотел бы_ загадать желание, но в данный момент он озадачен. Что же ему пожелать? Другого брата? Новый набор химика? _Пони_?

Чувствуя, что гувернантка ждёт, Шерлок напрягается и поэтому в конце концов вообще не загадывает никакого желания, но не говорит ей об этом. Она выглядит довольной, когда он открывает глаза и улыбается. Она укладывает его в кровать, где он лежит без сна несколько часов; его разум путешествует со скоростью света по миллиону разных направлений, и позже, намного позже, он понимает то, что должен был пожелать: чтобы люди, которые ему небезразличны, никогда его не _оставляли_.

***

«Дождь», − думает он. Дождь... но они же в помещении. Разве нет? Он мог бы поклясться, что мгновением раньше они стояли рядом с бассейном; ещё были пистолет и Мориарти, но дождя точно не было. Странно.

Он чувствует, но не видит, что Джон рядом, сквозь туман и _дождь_. Наконец он понимает, что это не дождь. Ну, конечно. Взрыв. А вода капает из трещины в потолке.

− Ты в порядке? − спрашивает Шерлок в третий (или в четвёртый?) раз. На этот раз, однако, ответ важен. Фырканье Джона напоминает кашель.

− _Со мной_ всё хорошо, Шерлок. Всё прекрасно. А как _ты_? − Он чувствует, как его касаются руки Джона. Темно и влажно. Пол под ним − твёрдый, неровный и под углом, но _выражение_ лица Джона бесконечно нежное и обеспокоенное.

− Мориарти? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Его нет. И теперь никогда не будет.

− Конечно. − Шерлок немного меняет положение. Что-то твёрдое упирается ему в бок, и становится больно дышать. Джон касается рукой лица Шерлока; его пальцы зарываются в грязные спутанные волосы. Шерлок выдыхает. − Но _мы_ всё ещё здесь, да?

Пальцы Джона перемещаются и останавливаются там, где бьется пульс на его шее. Он, кажется, ему нравится. Он тоже выдыхает. 

− Мы.

***

Поздно вечером, очень поздно, уже после того, как Джон засыпает, после того, как _всё_ засыпает, Шерлок пытается разобраться со всем в темноте и тишине квартиры:

_Возможно, это из-за звука твоего дыхания._

_Возможно, это из-за нежной, чувствительной кожи на затылке, там, где заканчиваются твои волосы, где они завиваются, когда отрастают (не слишком длинные, но длиннее, чем обычно)._

_Возможно, это из-за того, что я хочу закутаться в твои джемперы, с тобой или без тебя в них._

_Возможно, это из-за того, что ты не покинул меня._

_Пока ещё._

***

Вот так всё и происходит...

Его день рождения. Шерлоку 10 лет. Это − его день рождения, и по какой-то непостижимой причине, возможно, чтобы отвлечь его от того, что отец их бросил три дня тому назад, и с тех пор о нём ничего не слышно, мама пригласила на вечеринку фокусника. Великий Галлини прекрасен, как и все фокусники. Другие дети находят его очень забавным, но Шерлок, будучи _Шерлоком_ , понял всё про его уловки и ловкость рук, и, прежде чем Галлини закончил представление, громким голосом раскрыл тайны нескольких иллюзий, чем очень огорчил маму. Сначала Галлини просто удивился, но к четвёртому разу он смотрел на него так, как будто хотел убить, и Майкрофт тыкает Шерлока в бок достаточно сильно для того, чтобы оставить синяк.

− Ты можешь, по крайней мере, _симулировать_ удивление? Ты расстраиваешь маму, − шипит он, и Шерлок так прикусывает язык, что тот кровоточит.

 _Наконец_ , когда Галлини уходит, выносят торт, который, как и ожидалось, прекрасен.

− Загадай желание, Шерлок, − певуче просит мама, и Майкрофта душит смех. Мама на него шикает. Майкрофт немедленно извиняется. Шерлок замечает, что глаза мамы красные: она плакала в течение многих дней в своей комнате, за закрытыми шторами. Шерлок также замечает в её дыхании запах бурбона, но она пыталась замаскировать его чем-то мятным. Он должен не забыть сказать ей попробовать вместо этого арахисовое масло.

Он сидит, уставившись на свечи, как никогда растерянный и сбитый с толку перспективой _что-то_ желать, но все смотрят на него и ждут, и так как это то, что _делают_ дети, он закрывает глаза и _задумывается_.

Шерлок думает о том, что хотел бы, чтобы все гости ушли домой, потому что он очень устал от шума, и хотел бы, чтобы мама снова была счастлива, и хотел бы сообщить Галлини, что единственное _настоящее_ волшебство − С Исчезновением, а _больше всего_ хотел бы, чтобы люди, которых он любит, просто прекратили исчезать из его жизни.

***

Несколько недель после взрыва − странные.

Они непривычно молчаливы и очень нежны друг с другом. Они залечивают свои раны, а Шерлок ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за Джоном больше, чем обычно. Но есть то, что он не может понять − Джон тоже за ним наблюдает.

Их жизнь тиха и спокойна, за исключением редких, но довольно настойчивых звонков от Сары ( _Позвони мне, Джон, пожалуйста. Я волнуюсь за вас обоих._ ) и Майкрофта ( _Шерлок, если ты не перезвонишь, то в пятницу вечером я буду ждать тебя к ужину. Не заставляй меня за тобой заезжать._ ) Миссис Хадсон всё время приносит им еду, включая вино и цыплёнка, а Лестрейд так внимателен в своих смс-ках, что это загоняет Шерлока в глубокую депрессию. Он просто хочет работать, но, конечно, никто ему этого не позволяет, по крайней мере сейчас. Оставаясь в квартире с Джоном, он наблюдает, думает и задаёт себе одни и те же вопросы снова и снова:

_Почему он всё ещё здесь? Когда же он меня бросит?_

На них нет ответа.

Затем приходит скучное воскресенье. _Ему_ скучно. Джон открыл вино − чёрт возьми, почему бы и нет, и спустя какое-то время Шерлок понимает, что бутылка пуста, и вина нет − за исключением того, что находится в полупустом стакане Джона. Тот, казалось, ничего не заметил, поскольку суетится на кухне.

− Что ты там затеял? − спрашивает Шерлок. Он лежит на диване, плавая в _приятной_ дымке расслабленности. Он забыл, как хорошо быть навеселе.

− Готовлю.

− Готовишь... что?

− Цыплёнка.

− А, − Он делает паузу. − Зачем?

− Поскольку люди, проголодавшись... иногда хотят поесть. Включая меня.

− А.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Джон снова берётся за газету. В конце концов Шерлок вспоминает что-то, о чём сообщает ему его обоняние.

− Чем-то пахнет, − говорит он. Его голос кажется неестественно громким в маленькой квартире.

Джон поднимает голову.

− Да. − Он откладывает газету. − Цыплёнок, помнишь? Он жарится... − Он смотрит на часы. − Ну, он уже готов, на самом деле.

На этот раз Шерлок следует за ним на кухню неустойчивой походкой. Джон показывает ему птицу, которая выглядит на блюде очень аппетитной.

− Идеальный, − восклицает Джон. Шерлок отбирает у него довольно большой нож и встаёт напротив блюда. Джон в замешательстве.

− Что... ты делаешь?

− Разве это не очевидно? Я порежу его на порции. − Господи, он, _должно быть_ , пьян.

− Ты... прости?..

− Ты приготовил... поэтому, я его... ну, ты понимаешь.

− Порежешь на порции.

− Да. Точно.

Джон не знает, что сказать, задаваясь вопросом, как продолжить, не создавая _проблем_.

− А ты... резал птицу раньше?

− Я... _резал_ много чего.

− ...А птица была тем, что ты резал?

Шерлок задумался. 

− А какая разница?

Джон вздыхает.

− Шерлок...

− Просто иди... и займись чем-нибудь в другом месте. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться...

− Ты же сказал, что делал это раньше.

− Я _сказал_ , что резал _много чего_...

− _Похожего_ на курицу.

− Точно.

− Но не _совсем_...

Шерлок угрожающе указывает на него ножом.

Джон вскидывает руки:

− Хорошо, сдаюсь. Просто не приходи ко мне хныкать, если порежешь руку.

***

Кроме того, происходит вот ещё что...

Однажды в школе был мальчик, который очень нравился Шерлоку (Но он был уверен, что не любил его, хотя то, что он чувствовал, было очень похоже на любовь. Он предположил, что любовь чувствуется именно так). Мальчик ответил ему взаимностью. Было много поцелуев и много объятий. В дождливые дни они читали вместе, сидя бок о бок. Шерлок был так счастлив, пока случайно не увидел, как тот мальчик целует другого мальчика, и это было похоже на катастрофу.

Мальчик смутился, но не растерялся. Он пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать.

− Прости, дружище. − Хлопнув Шерлока по плечу, он его сжал. − Я не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнал вот так. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Ну, он знает.

А затем мальчик ушёл.

И разве не забавно, что это постоянно происходит с людьми.

***

Несколько минут спустя, потягивая вино и полностью погрузившись в чтение газеты, Джон слышит:

− Джон.

− Ммм.

− Ты не мог бы подойти сюда?

− Что такое?

− Просто мне нужно твоё мнение.

− Я уверен, что у тебя всё получится. − Сделав ещё один глоток вина, он смотрит на пустую бутылку, думая о том, когда же она успела опустеть, и добавляет: − Продолжай.

− Да. Хорошо. Это не займёт много времени.

Вздохнув, Джон с усилием поднимается и идёт в кухню, где обнаруживает, что Шерлок стоит не над курицей, а около раковины, и зажимает левую руку правой. Его обычно бледная кожа в крови и блестит от воды.

− Шерлок! Какого чёрта?

Отставив вино, он хватает полотенце и, обернув им руку Шерлока, прижимает к ране.

− Невероятно, − бормочет он. − Что ты сделал?

− Порезался, по-видимому.

Джон вздыхает. Какое-то время он молчит, а потом говорит: 

− Ну, не _всю_ руку, по крайней мере.

− Не совсем.

Ещё одна длинная пауза. 

− И, по-видимому, _не_ как птицу.

− Нет. По-видимому, нет. Но не волнуйся. Мне удалось не испачкать кровью наш ужин.

− Да. Хорошо. Слава тебе, Господи, за _это_ , − бормочет Джон. Он отгибает влажную ткань и рассматривает рану повнимательней. Она не очень глубокая, но всё равно требуется несколько стежков. Когда он поднимает голову, Шерлок смотрит прямо на него.

− По крайней мере, я не приходил к тебе _хныкать_.

− Верно. − Джон замолкает. − Я думаю, что нам нужно поехать в больницу.

Шерлок фыркает. 

− Зачем? Ты − очень _хороший_ доктор, не так ли? Я уверен, что ты видел раны и похуже... в окопах или где ты там был, да?

Джон смотрит на него.

− Ты предлагаешь мне её зашить? _Здесь_?

− Именно это я и предлагаю.

− Шерлок.

− Джон. Я _никуда_ не поеду сегодня вечером, так что, если ты хочешь освежить свои навыки, у тебя есть шанс.

− Прекрасно. Садись.

Вернувшись со своей медицинской сумкой, Джон принимается за работу. Шерлок не может отвести от него взгляд. Местное обезболивающее. Хорошо. Чудесно. Работая, Джон наклоняет голову; тонкая нить входит и выходит, снова и снова. Боли нет. На самом деле ощущается вот что: несмотря на внешнюю беспечность, он чувствует, как в груди неспокойно бьётся сердце.

Джон, однако, полностью, абсолютно, почти пугающе спокоен. «Это хорошее, замечательное качество для доктора», − думает он.

− Всё готово, − наконец говорит Джон. Закончив, он откладывает инструменты в сторону. Джон не смотрит на Шерлока, не оценивает дело своих рук и не ожидает благодарности. С _громким щелчком_ закрыв свою сумку, он откидывается в кресле, трёт руками глаза и шумно выдыхает. Затем он замирает, опускает руки и впервые смотрит на Шерлока с тех пор, как зашёл на кухню.

И только после того, как всё сделано, слегка пульсирующая рана зашита и перевязана, Шерлок смотрит и видит, действительно видит всё это.

Сбивчивое дыхание Джона.

Испуганные глаза Джона.

Дрожащие пальцы Джона, окрашенные кровью, кровью Шерлока, _его_ кровью.

Израненное, выставленное напоказ сердце Джона.

***

Встав, Шерлок покачнулся, и Джон обеспокоенно поддержал его.

− Тебе пока не следует вставать, и вообще было бы лучше, если бы ты прилёг...

Покачав головой, Шерлок икает, тянется к стакану Джона и допивает оставшееся там вино.

Наконец Джон понимает. Пару раз моргнув, он хмурится от внезапного озарения.

Да. Вот почему он порезался.

Шерлок никогда не бывает неуклюж.

Шерлок не устал.

Шерлок не погружён в размышления.

Шерлок ни на что не отвлекался, он не слаб и его не тошнит.

Шерлок _пьян_. Ну, он определённо _навеселе_ ; на его скулах горит румянец, губы окрашены вином, глаза блестят, а выражение, с каким он смотрит на него, придвигается ближе и...

О!

...Рот Шерлока... Его губы, касающиеся губ Джона. Сначала неуверенно. Шерлок пробует и ищет, ожидая ответа, постепенно осознавая, что в любом случае это не ошибка, и он не останавливается, и чем дольше продолжается поцелуй, тем более страстным он становится.

В течение короткого мгновения Джон думает о том, чтобы отстраниться. Но это глупо на самом деле: ведь он понимает, именно сейчас понимает, что происходящее − то, что ему хотелось уже долгое время, даже если он _не знал_ этого.

Его ответный поцелуй напористый, отчаянный и сомневающийся. И почти болезненный в своём стремлении наверстать упущенное время и найти новый путь. Положив руки на плечи Шерлока и ощутив, какой тот _тёплый_ , Джон обнимает его: кости и сухожилия, он такой высокий и худой... боже...

− Не делай этого... − шепчет Шерлок. Джон замирает.

− Не делать что? − Он не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.

− Не отпускай.

Конечно, он не отпускает. Ни за что. 

***

Позже, когда кухня очищена от еды и крови, Шерлок, растянувшись на диване и ощущая, как припухли от поцелуев губы, понимает, что идёт дождь. На этот раз дождь _снаружи_ , что вполне уместно.

Он убирает ноги, чтобы Джон мог сесть, но тот укладывает их к себе на колени.

− Держи. − Джон протягивает руку. Шерлок приподнимается, чтобы взяться за неё, а затем понимает, что на самом деле тот что-то держит пальцами.

− Ах. По-латински − Furcula*, − бормочет Шерлок, − или _Little fork_. − Джон вздыхает, а затем на мгновение закрывает глаза. − Это − дугообразная кость в скелете птиц, представляет собой две сросшиеся ключицы. У птиц её функция − укрепление грудного скелета, для амортизации взмахов крыльев. У тероподов(3), включая Дромеозаврид(4), уже была Furcula...

− Шерлок.

Шерлок замолкает. Наклонившись, Джон нежно его целует и отстраняется. Шерлок облизывает губы.

− У Овирапторид(5)... − тихо продолжает он. Джон улыбается и снова наклоняется.

 _Поцелуй_.

− У Тираннозаврид(6)...

 _Поцелуй_.

− У Троодонтид(7) и Целофизид(8)...

 _Поцелуй, поцелуй_.

− У Аллозаврид(9)...

Они молчат. Очень тихо, только шум дождя за окном. «Дождь _снаружи_ », − думает Шерлок и проглатывает смешок.

− Ты готов? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него, а затем качает головой.

− Не совсем. Традиция состоит в том, что два человека держатся за две стороны «косточки желания», ломают её, и тот, кто отломит большую часть, загадывает желание. Сегодня вилочку, удалённую из индейки или цыплёнка, сначала высушивают, а потом два человека держат её мизинцами. Как только желания будут загаданы, каждый тянет кость на себя. Желание сбудется у того, у кого в руках останется большая часть кости.

Джон улыбается и для верности целует его ещё раз.

− А _сейчас_ ты готов?

На этот раз Шерлок кивает.

− Мы можем сломать вилочку?

− Я предпочитаю Merrythought(10).

− _Чудесно_. Мы уже можем сломать эту чёртову Merrythought?

Шерлок улыбается. Джон тоже улыбается и кивает. Каждый из них берётся за один конец косточки мизинцем. Шерлок понимает, что дрожит. Интересно.

Всё происходит как всегда, только на этот раз:

− Загадай желание, Шерлок.

Загадать желание. Закрыть глаза. Не говорить. Это не шар из взрывающихся газов, не волшебный трюк и не ловкость рук. Он надеется, что на этот раз никто не исчезнет.

Он смотрит на Джона, и, впервые в жизни, точно знает, чего хочет пожелать. И, возможно, впервые, желание сбудется.

− Шерлок?

Он кивает и поджимает губы, ощущая как ёкает в сердце.

− Готов.

− На счёт «три».

− Прекрасно.

− Один..

− Два...

− _Три_...

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Вилочковая кость (лат. Furcula).  
(2) − Вилочка (англ. Little fork).  
(3) − Теропо́ды (лат. Theropoda), или хищные динозавры − один из подотрядов ящеротазовых динозавров. Большинство учёных с недавних пор стали относить к тероподам и современных птиц, таким образом птицы из потомков динозавров стали относиться к одному из подотрядов.  
(4) − Дромеозаври́ды (лат. Dromaeosauridae) − семейство небольших хищных динозавров-тероподов.  
(5) − Овирапториды или Овира́пторы (лат. Oviraptoridae) − семейство ящеротазовых динозавров надсемейства Caenagnathoidea, из группы целурозавров.  
(6) − Тираннозавриды или Тиранноза́вры (лат. Tyrannosaurids) − монотипический род плотоядных динозавров из группы целурозавров подотряда тероподов, включающий единственный валидный вид − Tyrannosaurus rex.  
(7) − Троодонтиды (лат. Troodontids) − семейство динозавров-тероподов из группы целурозавров.  
(8) − Целофизи́ды (лат. Coelophysids) − семейство примитивных хищных динозавров подотряда тероподов.  
(9) − Аллозавриды (лат. Allosauroids) − семейство хищных ящеротазовых динозавров из группы теропод.  
(10) − Вилочка (англ. Merrythoughts) − грудная кость у птиц. В англосаксонской культуре вилочку разламывают два человека, каждый из которых держится за один из отростков. Они загадывают желания и выигрывает тот, кто отломит бо́льшую часть вилочки; его желание сбудется (при этом он может подарить свой кусок вилочки любому другому человеку с правом загадать желание). http://savepic.ru/13487078.jpg

В более старом варианте гадание происходило на то, кто из двух участников скорее женится / выйдет замуж (Отсюда и название Merrythought).


End file.
